


Nightmarish Fairy Tale: Demon!Law x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Horror, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Your Name] wasn't exactly normal seeing how she could see things other's couldn't. But still, it came as a surprise to her when she found out she was betrothed to a demon.</p>
<p>One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You groaned as you heard your alarm clock going off as it shrieked loudly through your room. You roll onto your stomach and buried your face into your pillow as you tried to ignore the shrill sound of your alarm clock. Your face twitches as a shiver races up your spine from the feeling of someone softly grabbing some of your hair. You soon give a loud cry as the hand that was holding your hair gave a rough yank that was soon followed by an echoy giggle. You sat up straight and twisted your body to stare back at the person that pulled your [Short/Long] hair.

A small creature floated there with his hand covering his mouth as he giggled. His skin was obsidian black as his lips were drawn into a wide smile that showed rows of sharp teeth. He stared at you with blood red eyes as horns sprouted from his skull and a fork tail that limply swayed back and forth from his tailbone. “Ugh! Go away; I’m not in the mood to deal with you pieces of shit today!” you sneered out as you grabbed your pillow and threw it at the small demon. He dodged it with ease as he placed two fingers to the corner of his mouth and pulled his lips apart while sticking out his tongue. 

It gave a low snicker before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. After a while of being left alone you heaved a loud sigh before throwing your legs over the side of your bed and stood. As you walked over to your dresser, you started to pull out your clothes for today while ignoring the spirits that floated in and out of your room. You weren’t exactly normal; you were what was known as a special case. You were a human that was born with the ability to see ghost, evil spirits, and demons. 

You weren’t the first and you certainly weren’t the last. Every few years there’s a human that’s born into the world with this ability and you happened to be the unlucky soul that was born with it. You swatted your arms around as a few spirits started to pull at your hair and pinch your skin. “Stop it” you growled lowly as your swatted your hand at the two spirits of children that both shined a light blue. A bullet hole was through one of the children’s head while the other one was covered in faded bruises and cuts. 

They both giggled as they flew around in circles while throwing your shirt (that they had rudely taken from you) to each other and tried to keep it away from you. Just as you had jumped up to grab the piece of fabric your bedroom door opened which caused the two spirits to disappear through your bedroom wall as your shirt fell on your face and you fell back onto your bottom. “[Your Name], are you okay? I heard you cussing and jumping around” your mother said as she peered into your room. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m alright” you said as you tore your shirt off of your head and stared at your mother as she looked at you. Her head was tilted to the side as she stared at you in confusion. 

“Alright, well hurry up and get dressed, you don’t want to be late for school” your mother said before she shut your door and left you alone once again. 

“Well that was embarrassing” you mumbled as you pulled your shirt on. Even though you could see the spirits and all, the people around you couldn’t and that made it quite difficult for you to try and act normal. They were always swarming you, good and bad spirits. They would knock your things over and trip you, sometimes even getting you in trouble with other people. But the demons were by far the worst. They caused physical damage and were more vicious with their motives then the innocent acts of the good and bad spirits. 

You sighed as you finished getting dressed. You grabbed your bag and flung it over your shoulder as you exited your room and walked down the stairs of your home. You peered into the kitchen as you watched your mother move around as she cooked breakfast while your father sat at the table with a newspaper in his hands. Following your mother around was an old woman that shined a light blue as she watched intently. She made small comments that went unheard to the woman she was speaking to. 

“I’m heading off to school” you said causing your mother to stop all movement and look back at you as your father just hummed.

“Alright sweetie, bye” your mother said as she gave you a gentle smile while the old woman behind her gave a short wave. You waved back and nodded with a nervous laugh before you headed towards the front door. As you passed through the living room, you smiled as you saw your white husky, Bepo and your little kitten Chopper asleep on the couch. Once outside you started to make your way down the porch steps and small walkway towards the sidewalk. You kept your head down as your eyebrows knitted together while you were deep in thought. ‘ _Just two more days and I’ll be eighteen_ ’ you thought as your lips started to twitch upwards. 

As you reached the school, you weaved your way through the crowd of teenagers that stood around, chatting with one another. Your eyes scanned the crowded hall in search for your friends as you walked down the hallway. Mingled in with the students were spirits of teenagers, some with slits on their wrist, a few with bullet holes on the back of their head or on their temple, and a couple with rope marks on their necks. You cringed at each one you passed as they floated around the group of people that use to be around when they were alive. You hated being in the school because of all of the spirits of teenagers that have already left the living world. 

“[Your Name]!” you heard a familiar hyperactive voice shout as you felt a body slam into you. You stumbled a bit as your body leaned forward. You held yourself up as a pair of gentle arms were wrapped tightly around your neck as new weight was added to your back. 

“Hello Luffy” you grunted out as you straightened yourself out, groaning as the older teen wrapped his legs around your waist and tightened his arms around your neck. “Man, you’re heavy” you grunted out as your legs wobbled and your knees bent from the weight. 

“Luffy” a smooth male’s voice growled as you winced once you heard the sound of something smashing against the raven haired boy’s head. Luffy’s grip on you loosened as he fell to the floor while clutching his head and whining loudly.

“Sanji, that hurt!” he whined as he laid on his back. You turned around and stared at the blond who had his leg held up as he glared down at the raven haired boy. 

“Good morning, Sanji” you said, causing the blond to look away from Luffy and towards you. His one visible eye turned heart shape as he gave a wide smile.

“Good morning, [Your Name]-chan!” the blond exclaimed as hearts floated around him and you sweat dropped. 

“There you guys are” a delicate, yet loud female voice said as two females and two males ran over to the three of you.

“Hey” you said with a slight waved as you looked at Nami, Robin, Usopp, and Franky who each gave a smile and waved back at you. You blinked your eyes as you counted your friends before noticing that someone was missing. “Was Zoro sick today?” you questioned.

“What are you talking about? He’s right-” Nami started to say before she stopped mid-sentence as she looked behind her to find nothing but empty air. “That moss headed idiot got lost again!” she growled before covering her face with her hands as Luffy clapped his hands together and sat up while laughing.

“Zoro’s so dumb” the raven haired boy said through his laughter as you smiled and laughed as well.

“Yeah” you said, as you all perked up at the sound of the bell ringing loudly and echoing through the hallway. Students were soon shuffling around quickly and shutting their lockers as they rushed towards their homeroom. You and your friends said your goodbyes as you all started to go your separate ways. Just as you were turning a corner you felt yourself run into someone.


	2. Chapter Two

You stumbled backwards and shook your head before looking towards the person you had ran into. He towered over you seeing how you only reached just past his chest. His hair was a tangled mess of raven locks that poked out from underneath a white hat with leopard print near its base and his eyes were a steel gray color, one you’ve never seen before. He wore a yellow and black hoodie shirt with a strange symbol on the front and blue jeans that had spots printed on different locations. Looking at his hands you could see tattoos that traveled all the way up and disappeared into his sleeves were they probably continued.

“Eh, I’m so sorry; I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going!” you exclaimed as you bowed your head. You looked up as you heard a low ‘tch’ before the man walked past you.

“Next time, watch where you’re going” you heard him mumble as he passed by you. You stood up straight and furrowed your brows. Turning on your heels you raised a finger and opened your mouth, ready to snap at the man. But, stopped when you took note that he was now gone.

“Ah, where did he go?” you asked yourself as you looked around the now empty hallways. Your ears perked up to the sound of the tardy bell going off as you groaned and turned on your heels. Quickly you walked down the hallway, grumbling to yourself as you made your way to the double doors that lead to the chorus/band room. Pushing the doors apart you were met with a small hallway that leads to another door. Through the small window of the door you could see students chatting away as they moved around the room.

Walking up to the door you grabbed the silver handle and turned it slowly as you pushed the door opened, only to wince as you heard it creak loudly. “Well I’m glad you could finally join us, Ms. [Last Name]” you heard your teacher say as everyone stopped and looked towards you. Your face flushed at the unwanted attention as you lowered your head and mumbled a small apology before crossing the room towards your seat. You sat down and immediately tuned out your teacher as you looked to the ground.

“Psst, [Your Name]” your ears perked up as you heard someone whisper your name. “Psst” you heard them say again. Raising your head you looked around the room before looking towards the skeleton seated on the piano bench. Yes, your music teacher had a love for all things creepy and had a skeleton that he had bought at a garage sell. Of course he thought it was plastic but you found out that it was very real and just like any of spirits or demons, it could speak as well.

He was strange to say the least. He wore tattered gentleman like clothes and had a black afro on his skull. He’s name was Brook and you could clearly remember the day you had discovered that this skeleton wasn’t really fake.

-Flash Back-

_“Where is it, I know I must have left it in here?” you quietly asked yourself as you looked around the empty chorus/band room. “He said he put it out in plain sight but I don’t see it anywhere” you said with a sigh as you plopped down onto one of the hard, plastic chairs and covered your face._

_“Excuse me Miss, is this, what you’re looking for?” you heard a gentle voice asked. You peeked through your fingers to find your textbook held out in front of you._

_“Oh, yes. Thank you” you said with a bright smile as you sat up straight and took hold of the textbook. ‘Now I won’t get scowled at next period’ you thought. You looked up with a bright smile that disappeared as your eyes widen. You stared into the empty eye sockets of the skeleton as he stared back at you before you started to scream. He flinched and started to scream with you as well as you moved back in your chair ‘til it fell backwards and you hit the ground. You groaned as soon as your head had made rough contact with the hard carpeted floor._

_“Oh my goodness, are you alright?” the skeleton asked you as he bent down and stared at you with concern. You backed away from him as you looked around at the demons and spirits that snickered and laughed from your scared expression._

_“How are you able to talk?!” you asked quietly._

_“Oh, well I’m not exactly sure” the skeleton said as he scratched his head before holding a hand out. “My name’s Brook by the way” he said._

_“[Your Name]” you said as you took his hand and shook it._

_“So, is this textbook yours?” he asked as he picked up the textbook that you had dropped when you fell backwards. Once again he held it out to you as you nodded your head and took the textbook with a smile._

_“Yeah, thanks again” you said as the skeleton tilted his head._

_“Excuse me, but may I ask you something?” Brook asked as a serious like air now surrounded him._

_“Uh, yeah go ahead” you said._

_“Would you mind showing me you’re panties?” he asked. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment as you tightened your grip on your textbook._

_“No you pervert!” you exclaimed as you smashed your textbook on the top of the skeleton’s head._

-End of Flash Back-

Yes indeed he was somewhat of a pervert, but for the most part he was a very kind skeleton. “What do you want Brook? You know I can’t speak with you with this many people around” you whispered as you looked at him. He turned his head to look at you as his fingers were still positioned at the piano keys. This was usually were the teacher kept him, today he had a few fake spiders and cob webs placed on him for that Halloween effect seeing how the holiday was coming up in two days. Halloween was also the day of your birthday.

“I know, but I wish to inform you that there’s a dangerous demon lurking around the school” Brook whispered as you raised an eyebrow. ‘ _A dangerous demon?_ ’ you thought as you looked around the room. There were a few small demons that crawled along the walls and would pop in and out of the room, but now that you took notice of them. You saw that they weren’t really as hyper as they usually were. They seemed to have been keeping their distance away from you instead of trying to make your life a living hell. You sucked in a deep breath as you nodded your head.

“Thanks for telling me” you whispered before turning your attention back to your teacher as he continued to ramble on.

-Time Skip-

You gave a tired groan as you went through the lunch line. ‘ _A dangerous demon, I wonder what they look like. Are they male or female? Do they look human or are they monstrous looking?_ ’ you asked yourself as you looked around the crowded lunch room. Once you paid for you food, you walked past the crowded tables and towards an empty table near the back seeing how your friends didn’t have this lunch. Sitting down you immediately scanned the room and watched as both the spirits and demons scatter around while avoiding one area of the lunch room. With a raised eyebrow you looked towards the area they all avoided.

Leaned up against the wall was that same man that you had ran into earlier. You felt your body tense as your [Eye Color] eyes locked onto his steel gray ones. 


	3. Chapter Three

Your body was stiff as you felt like you couldn’t move at all while looking at the man. You didn’t understand why all the spirits and demons felt frighten of him, but you had a nagging feeling that you knew the answer. You tore your eyes away from him and begin to pick at your food. As the hours ticked by, you could still feel his eyes glued onto you. You peeked upwards but quickly looked back down when you almost made eye contact with him again.

‘ _I guess that’s the dangerous demon Brook was warning me about_ ’ you thought as the bell went off, ending lunch. You stood and threw away your uneaten food while students piled out into the hallway. Soon only a few students were left in the cafeteria, taking their time as they chatted away and gathered their stuff. You were already heading towards the cafeteria doors when out of the corner of your eye you saw the raven haired man push away from the wall. He started to walk towards the other set of doors that lead out into the hallway.

You stopped and watched as he stopped as well. This time when you looked at him, he didn’t look back at you. Instead he looked forward at the double doors he was in front of. You took one step and watched as he did the same. ‘ _He’s following me? This is bad_ ’ you thought as you slowly walked out into the crowded hallway. “Just stay near the crowd, no demon's stupid enough to cause a scene in a crowd” you mumbled as you headed to your locker.

It was at that moment that the universe decided to hate you as your locker wouldn’t open after putting in the combination. Most saw this as you putting in the wrong combination or your locker being jam. But you saw all the little hands of the lesser demons as they held your locker shut. “Come on you little fuck-faces I need my stuff” you grumbled as you tried to pry your locker open. The tips of your fingers were white from how hard you were pressing them against the cool metal surface of the locker.

The halls were becoming emptier by the minute when the hallway was almost completely deserted the demons lifted their hands and allowed your locker to fly open and for you to fall backwards. You yelped as you landed on the ground roughly. As you rubbed your backside you glared up at the lesser demons as they snickered and disappeared. Mumbling curses under your breath you stood and dusted yourself off before quickly grabbing what you needed while blushing in embarrassment. You could hear the few students left in the hallway with you whispering and giggling about your little fall.

Slamming your locker shut you turned towards the ones whispering and giggling with a glare. They all quickly scattered away from one another and towards their classrooms. Finally alone in the hallway you let your [Eye Color] eyes scan the empty space, sighing in relief when you saw nothing. Except for the occasional spirit phasing from room to room, straightening yourself out you headed towards the stairs and started to walk up them to the second floor. About somewhere in the middle black hands reached up from the ground and grabbed your ankles.

You clenched your teeth and frailed your arms as your body started to tilt backwards. ‘ _No, no, no, no!_ ’ you screamed in your head as echoy laughter reached your ears. Your breath was caught in your throat and your heart had skipped a beat as you fell backwards. You tumbled down the stairs, pain shooting through your skull as it made contact with the edge of one of the steps. And your body also started to ache as different parts as it roughly hit the marble stairs on your way down.

When you finally hit the bottom you were on your back, moaning lightly in pain as your eyes watered. You felt like you couldn’t move anything and that frightened you as you twitched your fingers to make sure you were still alive. “You should be more careful” a deep and soothing voice said causing a shiver to rank up your spine. You opened your eyes that had closed some time after the impact with the floor. Your eyes soon were staring into a pair of steel gray ones that started down at you with slight amusement.

“Wasn’t my fault” you grunted out as you weakly pushed yourself up. You roughly bit your bottom lip as pain shot through your body. You smashed your fist into the ground as you tried to hold back from screaming out every curse word you knew as you moved your body so you were sitting on your knees. You looked up at the man or more importantly, the dangerous demon you were supposed to look out for.

With your body in this much pain, you knew for certain you wouldn’t be able to get away. Hell with how your left leg was aching and starting to feel numb, you were certain you had broken it on your tumble down the stairs. The back of your head ached badly and there was the feeling of a warm liquid seeping down your skull, staining your hair and neck. Reaching up with a slight jolt of pain shooting through your right arm, you pressed your hand onto the back of your head. The skin on the palm of your hand soon became wet and when you brought it back to your field of vision you found it was stained red.

“Great” you grumbled before scooting back as the demon squatted down and stared at you.

“You’re a Seer, are you not?” he asked as you blinked your eyes.

“A what?” you asked, having never heard that word before.

“I see, in addition to being a klutz you’re also stupid” the demon hummed out, causing your temper to flare up as you narrowed your eyes.

“Am not!” you snapped.

“A Seer is a human born with the gift to see what others cannot. Or to simply put it for you, you have the ability to see good/evil spirits and demons, am I right?” the demon asked, speaking slowly as if you couldn’t understand. You grounded your teeth and sneered at him.

“I’m not an idiot; I’ve just never heard that word before alright!” you growled causing his lips to twitch upwards into a slight smirk as he hummed and nodded his head. An irritation mark appeared on your head as you knew that he didn’t listen to a word you said. “Besides why do you want to know?” you asked, curious as to know why he was so interested in what you were.

He didn’t say anything and instead brought a hand up to gently caress your cheek. You grew tensed and uncomfortable. Despite his gentle act, his eyes held a different story as they were filled with mischief and had a dark tint behind them. He soon started to lean forward ‘til you could feel his warm breath on your lips. Your eyes were wide as your heart was hammering inside your chest.

“Well I need to get to know my bride, don’t I?” he asked as he pressed his lips into yours. Your eyes widen as your shoulders tensed. ‘ _Bride?!’_ you cried out in shock in your mind. 


	4. Chapter Four

You brought your hands up and pushed the demon away from you, wiping your mouth as your cheeks were now stained red. You scrambled backwards ‘til your back touched the bottom step and even then you pulled yourself up the steps while still facing the demon. The raven haired man watched you with amusement shining in his eyes as he chuckled at your attempt to get away. About half way up you stopped and took notice of something. You couldn’t feel the back of your head bleeding anymore and your body wasn’t in pain either.

You moved your arms and legs, watching how they bended without any sort of ache or nagging pain coming from them. “What?” you questioned as the demon stood up.

“What, you thought I was kissing you cause I have the hots for you or something?” he asked as he chuckled while you gaped like a fish. You shook your head as your temper flared up and you stood up.

“Why the heck did you call me your bride? If I’m not mistaken we’ve never met before!” you snapped, narrowing your eyes as you looked at the man in suspicion.

“That’s something you’re going to have to figure out on your own, princess” he said, smirking as your glare harden.

“My name’s not ‘princess’, it’s [Your Name]” you said.

“Well [Your Name], mine’s Trafalgar Law and it’s a pleasure to see you once again” he said, giving a mock bow. You stared at him, slightly confused by what he meant. Just as you opened your mouth to speak you flinched as someone called your name from the top of the stairs. You looked back to find Robin, a friend of yours, standing at the top with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

“What are you still doing here out in the hall?” Robin asked. You opened your mouth before looking back when you heard Law chuckle. But as soon as you looked towards the area he was standing in, you found that he was gone.

“Uh, no reason” you said as you faced Robin once again and walked up the rest of the stairs. As you did you reached back and touched the back of your head, making it look like you were ruffling your hair. When in fact you were searching for that cut from earlier, but instead found nothing but wet strands of hair that had blood that was quickly starting to dry on them. When you reached the raven haired woman, she looked at you with a curious look as you smiled. “So, why are you out here in the hall?”

“Heading to the bathroom, the teacher was asking where you was, you know” she said as she started to walk down the hall and towards the bathrooms down near the end. You followed after her, nodding your head as you both entered the girl’s bathroom.

“What did you tell him?” you asked as you headed over to the three sinks that lined the wall with one mirror hanging over the one in the middle why the older teen entered one of the stalls.

“Said you were probably with the counselor” you heard her respond as he voice echoed off the bathroom walls. You nodded your head as you got some paper towels from the paper towel dispenser and wet them. You pressed the wet paper towels to the back of your head and began to clean the dried blood out of your hair or at least make it to were it wasn’t noticeable.  Your ears perked up when you heard the toilet flush and Robin exited one of the stalls before heading over to the sink beside you and started to wash her hands. While she did that you quickly stuffed the wet paper towels into the trash can and wiped your hands on your jeans.

“So, shall we head back to class” you said when Robin cast a glance towards you as she dried her hands and nodded her head. You both exited the bathroom and headed down the hall.

-Time Skip-

As the last bell of the day rung you stood from your desk and threw your bag over your shoulder as you followed the other students out of the classroom. While you were walking down the stairs, you grabbed the railing when you felt a slight tug at the bottom of your jeans and heard a small childish laugh. With a huff you stomped down the rest of the steps and pushed your way through the sea of students, avoiding walking through any of the spirits that wandered around. As soon as you pushed your way through the front doors you quickly headed down the steps and started to make your way towards the entrance, wanting to just go home quickly. “[Your Name]” you heard a familiar voice call your name as you looked towards the school’s parking lot.

Zoro waved at you as he motioned for you to come over to where he was, which was right next to a van. You straightened your back and briskly headed over to him before stopping a few feet in front of him. You looked past him and looked through the window to find Luffy in the passenger seat with a wide smile as he waved at you. “Need a ride?” Zoro asked as he held the keys up.

“If you’re the one driving, I think I’ll pass. I don’t want to end up in another state like last time” you said, snickering as the moss haired male blushed before giving a low growl.

“Shut up, that was one time. Let it go!” he snapped as you smiled at him. “So, do you want a ride or not?” he asked, now sounding impatient. An irritated mark appeared on his head as he watched you hum and tap your pointer finger on your chin while looking up in thought.

“Sure, why the hell not” you said with a wide smile plastered on your face as he nodded his head and climbed into the driver's seat while you climbed into the back. The back of Zoro’s van wasn’t really the safest place as the only seating options you had were the floor or the few beanbags that were put in the back by your group of friends.

“Hello [Your Name]-chan, how was your day today?” you heard Sanji ask once you were seated comfortably on the floor of the van next to Usopp. You looked towards the blond, a sweat drop appearing on your head at the hearts that floated around his head while the smoke from his freshly lit cigarette formed hearts as well.

“It was good” you said.

“So, I heard you were late to class today. May I ask why?” Nami asked as she raised an eyebrow and stared at you with curiosity.

“I...uh...got lost” you said, not knowing a good excuse to tell them. Luffy burst out in laughter as he turned around in his seat up front to look back at you with a wide smile.

“Just like Zoro, I think you’ve been hanging around him too much [Your Name]” the raven haired boy snickered before being snapped at by the moss haired male beside him. Zoro grumbled bitterly as he started the car and started to pull out of the school’s parking lot. You smiled as you remembered the first time you rode in this van with Zoro. You had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, only to wake up later when the sun had long since set and found Zoro grumbling as he drove through the streets of another state. Took the both of you almost the rest of the night to make it back home.

You hummed silently as you listened to the sound of your friends talking as well as the small argument that had broken out between Sanji and Zoro. It was enough to make you forget about what had happened earlier today and not even think about what just might be waiting for you once you get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the story and I'm sorry if its not that great.


End file.
